Insuring that only authorized individuals or authorized equipment can connect to network or to a server is very important. If a client is connected to a server or a network by a POTS or ISDN line, caller ID, or a call-back mechanism can be used to insure that a call is coming from a particular location. Telephone caller ID allows one to insure that an incoming call is coming from a particular telephone line. A call back technique can also be used to insure that a device connected by a POTS or ISDN line is connected via a particular telephone line or location.
The packets transmitted by client devices which have a broadband connection do not specify the physical location at which the packets originated. Security for broadband connections is often accomplished by storing an encrypted “key” on a client machine. Security in such a system is enforced by checking to insure that a client requesting access has this key stored on the client. However, if a device with a stored key is stolen is stolen, this key is also stolen. A stolen client machine with a stored key, can be at a different location; however, when a server interrogates the client, it will fine the required key stored on the client.
The present invention is directed to insuring that a client device is in fact connected to the network from a known location. That is, the present invention insures that a client device is not seeking access to a network after it has been moved from a pre-established location.